I Love You
by BTG101
Summary: Charlie got a new assitant. Don got a rape and muder case. Charlie's assitant loves to be near Charlie. Don's suspect has a new prey.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

I Love You

Charlie stared intently, brown chocolate eyes going over every single student. His eyes watched there hands and feet for any form of cheating. Of course he was being silly none of his students would try to cheat, but it was his job just to make sure. He glanced at the clock hanging silently on the wall. Sigh, fifty minutes left, might as well to do something productive. He trudged to his desk and sat in a heap papers clouding his view. Sigh, he might as well get some work done. His mind started wondering off to other things while he stared at the papers he had to grade.

"Um….Mr.Eppes, I done," one of his students claimed. Charlie stared at his students for a dazed expression crossing his face. "Mr.Eppes," the student questioned again.

"Oh, sorry John, I guess I'm just out of it today," Charlie said clearly embarrassed that he had lost focus like that. "Ummm…. Why don't you bring your test up to the front," Charlie said. John walked slowly towards the front of the class obviously nervous of being the first one done, observed Charlie. Charlie stared at the blank piece of papers on his desk. Sigh, might as well get started. Unaware of the eyes that were watching his everymove.


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at him through the glass window. His heart beating rapidly at every move he made. Every glance he took, and breathe he would intake. He needed to calm down he told himself. He stared at the professor's body again. The nice tight muscles that hid behind his suit, it was taunting. To be so close to the one person that was haunting his mind at night was unbearable. He looked through the window again. The professor had a glazed expression on his flawless, beautiful face. He sighed again.

Be patient. It took him three years to get this job as his assistant and he was not going to ruin it. No he had to take this one step at time. He had to show the professor that he was the one for him not that bitch Amita. He was going to show the professor that he could pleasure him like no one else, and when we are married and having a great life together we are going to get rid of all the obstacles. Yes, it was perfect. His eyes wondered off to the professor sitting behind the desk. Instantly his imagination went off the rocket. Images of the professor bent over the desk screaming his name in pure ecstasy. He sighed as he felt his pants get tighter and tighter as his thoughts became more ecstatic. Pictures of him tied up at his mercy with a gag in his mouth. His smooth curly locks covered in his semen covering his face and hair. He sighed and pressed his hands to the groan of his pants.

"Mr.Groren," he turned around startled, as the inquisitive voice said his name.

"Yes, boss," he answered stiffly.

"Oh, no need to be so formal," she said, her voice sounding like sugary cake

"Oh, um what should I call you," Mr.Groren, question, angry that he was pulled away from his love.

"Call me the future Mrs.Eppes. I'm going to be marring Charlie's father," She stated proudly. Mr.Groren's eyes widened a fraction. Interesting he thought to himself. He looked through the window one more time and almost groaned in pleasure. The professor was talking to one of his students the slight flush on his cheeks told him he was embarrassed. He wanted to make that flush on his face appear not some stupid college students that don't see his beauty.

"Mr.Groren," Mrs.Eppes questioned, again clearly confused on why he blanked out in the middle of their conversation.

"Oh, umm call me Jack," He said. He needed to get close to her. That was one of his new objectives. Get close to the Misses and get inside the house instead of trailing his love all the time, but the pictures he got from those trips were worth the stalking.

"Oh, Jack what were you doing," He was prepared to answer this question.

"Oh, I was just scoping the classroom, since I am going to be working in hear tomorrow." He stated, excitement went through him as he looked through the glass window again. To be close to him, could he handle it? Yes he answered his own mental question. He could look at him and not lose control. He could inhale his scent and not lose control. If he jacked off before he came to each class. He could do this.

"Jack, would you like to accompany me to some lunch?" Mrs.Eppes said to him. He looked through the window again. His eyes going over every inch of his body, he stopped at his lips and wondered what he tasted like. He moaned again. Oh look what you do to me. He stared back at his boss he was awaiting his answer. He nodded his head in confirmation. He looked through the window one last time. The professor was bent over his desk. His dazed expression has become an expression of concentration. His hands gripping the pencil as he brought it up towards his mouth that was all he needed. If he looked anymore then he would come right now in front of his boss.

"Bye Charlie," he whispered, "My love."


	3. Chapter 3

Don glared at the file in his hands. Untold emotions swirling in his eyes like a raging thunderstorm. Don's breathe became ragged and short, his fist were balled up painfully to his sides. Uncontrolled fear and panic were evident in his body language.

"So your saying he is here," Don asked no one in particular.

"Yeah," Megan answered weakly. Her eyes darting back and forth, she new the news would startle Don, but she wasn't sure on how rational his actions were going to be.

"The same man," Don started "From Chicago," he finished. His heart pounced in his chest. Calm down. He told himself. He glanced at the files again nearly vomiting at the mangled bodies. Fifteen bodies were currently laying there motionless on the ground, there hair had been cut off, and their eyes cut out.

"What do we have on the first victim," Don asked Colby.

"The first victim was a young boy in Chicago, apparently he never came home. The victims parents said that he had made a new friend at work three weeks before the attack." Colby stated reluctantly. David Johnson was the first victim's name. He was a young man with brown curly hair and brown chocolate eyes.

"What about the others." Don asked "Did they have the same features," Don questioned fear steadily growing inside of him. The members of his team gave a quick glance at each other before turning to Don.

"Ummmm," David started, uneasiness lurking into his eyes. David glanced at Megan and gave him a nod confirmation. He looked at Don again. "Yes, Don," David said warily. Don felt his blood turn into ice. His heart beat started to increase when he looked at the file again. Charlie he thought, he is after Charlie! Don stared at his bothers picture in the case file. His brain went into overdrive as thoughts of his brother entered his mind. Charlie was on the cold street floor, dead beautiful chocolate eyes staring back at him. His body defiled and used to the point where death would be a wish. His curly dark hair ripped to shreds and covered in dirt and blood. His heart ached at the mental picture and new that he would not make it reality.

"Do we have any lead," Don's question startled the group at of their own horrid thoughts and they turned to look at him.

"No," Colby said shortly. Leave it to Colby to tell it to you straight he thought. "We need to hide Charlie," Colby started again "He might be in serious danger," Don noticed the slight quiver in Colby's voice. He stared at Colby perplexed, he couldn't place the emotion whenever Colby mentioned his name and was dying to know what it was.

"Well, if we are going to hide Charlie then we need to alert him," Don mentally sighed to himself. He knew that it was going to be extremely hard to convince his brother that this was for his protection. His face crunched up when he thought about how much of a fight Charlie was going to put up. He looked at his teammates, and sighed again. "I'll call him," He said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Put him on speaker phone," Colby said, his fist tightening around his jacket sleeve. Don stared at him perplexed, but nodded any way. He dialed Charlie's number and immediately took notice to Charlie's callback song. A bunch of equations were being said as he waited for Charlie to pick up the phone.

"Hello," a cracking voice from the phone said. He heard a grateful sigh and instantly looked at Colby.

"Hey, Chuck," Don started off, his nervousness slowly creeping out of his voice.

"Oh, hey Don," Charlie said happy that his brother had called him.

"Hey, Charlie I need you to-," Don was rudely cut off by his brother's shout to someone that was in the room.

"Hold on Don," He said to him quickly. Don waited patiently for his brother to come back. His eyes wondered back to the case file and his heart beat quickened once again. "I'm back," Charlie said.

"Oh what happened," Don questioned annoyed that he had to wait.

"Well, I got a new assistant today and I'm just showing him around my office," Charlie said in a rush. The team looked at the phone in confusion and fear.

"New?" Don questioned more irritated then before. His patient was running thin when he heard a crash from behind and a faint yell.

"Yeah," Charlie stated, "He just came today, he is really handy, Oh hold on for a minute," Charlie said again. Don's face clouded in concealed fury. His hand tightened on the phone and glared at his team. Colby looked at Don and sighed and took the phone from Don.

"Charlie," Colby asked.

"Yes," Charlie answered now back on the phone.

"I need you to come back to the station for me right now," Colby stated simply once more.

"Why," Charlie questioned once more now more confused then ever.

"It's really important, I just need you to come down for a second, please for me," Colby tried one more time.

"…..Ugh sure," Charlie agreed unsure of the motive. His phone suddenly clicked off and everything went silent.

"For me," David imitated Colby with a smile planted on his face. Colby blushed and muttered a shut up before walking back to his desk. Megan grinned, and walked slowly to Colby to try to comfort him from his teasing from David. Don stared questioning at Colby thoughts running through his mind. His started again as a thought of Colby and Charlie cuddling together in a sofa on a nice cold day, no he convinced himself. Charlie loves Amita that couldn't happen, but as he looked at Colby he couldn't help but think what a cute couple the would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie looked at his new assistant, in a little bit of nervousness and uncertainty. Charlie looked at the man again. He blushed to himself ummmm how should I start this, Charlie questioned himself. "Ummmm," Charlie started lamely, "I'm Charlie Eppes. Ummmm Charlie is fine." Charlie stopped to see if the man in front of him was listening. "I'm twenty-one going on twenty-two. Ummmm-"Charlie started again but was cutoff by Jack.

"Mr.Eppes, why don't you just start from the beginning," Jack stated calmly.

"Oh right," he said in startled embarrassment, "Well for starters you can call me Charlie," Charlie said recovering from his original embarrassment.

"Charlie," Jack said, as if testing the name on his tongue. Charlie looked at him and notices that Jack was really good looking. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. His blonde locks made his chocolate hair pale in comparison to his bright hair, and his eyes were an eccentric green, like you could just get lost in his eyes. "Charlie," Jack asked, his eyes were showing worry. Man I must have been spacing out there, Charlie thought.

"Oh, ummm," Charlie tried again. An amused chuckle left Jack's lips and he looked at with such happy eyes.

"I was sent down here to help you make room for me in your office," Jack tried again. Charlie felt the blood run to his face all over again.

"Yes, um let's start over there, near the shelves," Charlie stated.

"The shelves," Jack questioned, uncertainty now filled his smooth chocolaty voice.

"Umm, yeah, we could move them out of the room, and put you desk in that place," Charlie looked at the shelves calculating how long it would take them to move the shelf depending on where they set the them and how much force they used.

"I'm sorry that I have to make you move your things Charlie," Jack said eyes filled with sorrow.

"That's okay, let's do it," Charlie said, noticing that Jack's eyes were filled with hunger and something else that he couldn't identify.

"Okay then," Jack whispered huskily, "Let's," Jack said in what Charlie thought was a seductive tone. No, he thought, it was just my imagination.

"Ummm, alright let's start with the big shelf, because I know this one is going to be a problem," Charlie said trying to make conversation.

"I know what you mean Charlie. We are not the strongest in the bunch," Charlie laughed at what Jack said. He could see them becoming very good friends in the future.

"But my friend, are strengths are in our mind," Charlie said with good humor.

"True, my friend, but I have to say if it was against me and you then I would lose," Charlie laughed again, "So what strengths do I have," Jack questioned again. Charlie laughed out loud he couldn't contain the laughs anymore.

"You have your amazing looks and sense of humor," Charlie said missing the sudden gleam in Jack's eyes.

"Amazing looks, Charlie I didn't know you swung that way," Jack said amusement laced in every word. Charlie blushed, his thoughts went to Amita and his perfect relationship with her, but another image caught his eyes. Colby was staring at him with lustful telling him to join him in bed. Charlie shook his head, the joke must be getting to him he thought.

"Your funny Jack, but I have a girlfriend," Charlie stated easily even though his heart was beating painfully in his chest.

"Oh, the beautiful Amita, she is a catch," Jack said playfully.

"Yeah, she is," Charlie dazed off to when he and Amita first got together he was so happy and still is happy. Charlie's eyes glanced to the shelves "We spent all this time talking that we didn't move the shelves." Charlie stated.

"You right Charlie," Jack said moving towards the shelves. Charlie got up to move, but a vibration in his left coat pocket went off. Jack looked at him with amusement swirling in his green eyes.

"Ummmm, hold on," He pulled the silver razor out of his pocket and saw Don's name on the caller id. "Hello," Charlie answered.

"Hey Chuck," he heard Don's voice through the phone.

"Oh hey Don," He said. He saw Jack trying to move the biggest shelf in the room. He gave him a worried glance.

"Oh, hey I need you to-," Don started.

"Hold on," Charlie set down the phone on his desk and turned around to help Jack move the desk. Jack looked at Charlie and held his hands in a signal of no, and pointed to his phone that was lying carelessly on the desk. "I'm back," he said feeling guilty that he couldn't help out Jack.

"What happened," Charlie could hear the annoyance in Don's voice and rolled his eyes. Don always got annoyed when he couldn't get what he wanted on time.

"Well, I got a new assistant today and I'm just showing him around my office," Charlie answered trying to end the conversation quickly, looking at Jack.

"New?" Don asked sounding scared. Charlie raised an eye brow at his brother's antics

"Yeah, he just came in today he is really handy. Hold on a minute." Charlie said hearing a grunt from Jack. He put his phone down again and turned to help Jack. Jack gave him a chuckle and rolled his eyes, he pointed at the phone.

"Charlie," he heard Colby's voice coming from the phone.

"Yes," he answered.

"I need you to come back to the station for me right now," Charlie heard the same urgency in Colby's voice just like he had heard in Don's voice.

"Why," Charlie asked, he was getting worried. Did they have a case they were working on and they needed his help.

"Its really important, I just need you to come down for a second, please for me," Charlie was astonished. He never heard Colby talk like this before, and it made him happy that he was showing this side of him to him. His heart all of a sudden got warmer and a smile drifted to his face, but a flash of Amita made him stop in his happy track.

"….Ugh sure," Charlie finished lamely and clicked the phone off. He turned the phone off and looked at Jack who was sitting in his office chair.

"I thought I should stop, because you wanted to help me out," he explained himself as if he saw Charlie's questioning gaze.

"Oh, sorry about that, ummmm do you want to start now," Charlie asked. Jack looked at him and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Sure, let's get this done," Jack turned to the red shelf that held all his books that he read in his spare time. Of course the books were now lying harmlessly on the floor where it would be easier for them to move the shelf. Charlie moved towards the shelf that was near the window and looked at Jack.

"You ready," Jack asked playfully, his hands gripping the bottoms of his shelf. All Charlie could do was nod. He was ready for the muscle pain that he was going to have in ten point eight seconds. He heaved his arms up with Jack's and moved slowly towards the door. His arms strained under the weight but he kept going. He was not going to let Jack down. He moved one second slower then originally planned but the outcome was the same. In ten point eight seconds Charlie was panting on the floor outside his office.

"Math you never fail," Charlie muttered to himself in between pants.

"Charlie what are you-"Jack started and ended suddenly with a startled yelp. The next thing Charlie felt was a heavy weight on top of him while the air was being knocked out of his already airless lungs. He glanced up and saw Jack lying on top of him. Charlie waited for Jack to get himself together, the fall must of knocked the wind out of him, he is panting hard Charlie told himself.

"Jack," Charlie timidly said after a few moments under the lean man. Jack looked at him through half lidded eyes and moaned in what Charlie took as pain. "Jack," Charlie asked again. Jack's eyes snapped open in surprise and he quickly pulled himself off of Charlie.

"Sorry," Jack started, "I tripped over a book," Jack said with a blush on his face, his breathing erratic.

"That's okay, I think I should leave I have to meet my brother Don," Charlie told Jack with a blush on his cheeks.

"Umm alright, umm I'm still sorry about the fall," Jack apologized once more.

"That's okay, we are friends," Charlie said trying to smooth things over.

"Okay, bye Charlie," Jack said lamely back. Charlie smiled at his new assistant and friend.

"Bye," he said walking out of CalSi. He got in the car and drove thinking of today's events. His mind went back to when Colby had called sounding deathly worried about him. He smiled at the thought of Colby with a worried expression on his face in the presence of his teammates. He chuckled to himself silently. Before he new it he was at the office of the FBI. He wondered what they wanted to talk about; the curiosity was killing him inside to the point where he just wanted the elevator to move up faster. The elevator doors opened and he saw Colby, Megan, David, and Don standing around Colby's cubical. To get their attention Charlie decided to make himself known.

"Okay I'm here what is it you wanted to talk about?" Charlie questioned.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stared at Charlie's retreating back with a smile on his face, his love was sweet and modest, he thought. Charlie was right for him when he saw him all four years ago. He knew deep down that they will be happy with each other. He sighed as he remembered the feel of Charlie under him when he fell. The fall was a blessing from God telling him that they were meant for each other. Charlie's body heat was what turned him on immensely. It was magical. His body heat was so different then the people he screwed because of their resembles to him. He thoughts back to those times when he was so sexually frustrated that he couldn't have his love right now, but that was all over now. Charlie was right in front of him and he wasn't going to lose him to some girl. No, he was going to be his and only his.

"Well, we left a mess," Jack said to himself. He had wanted to leave a different kind of mess for the students to see. A mess of Charlie begging his name as he slowly penetrates his body. Semen littering the hallways, their act of love making seen by all students even that bitch Amita, rage boiled inside of as he thought of her. How could she steal Charlie's heart? It confused him to no end and angered him. Whenever that name was said he wanted to kill someone, whenever the students talked about her, or Charlie, or his ignorant boss. He hated her. He loathed her, and secretly he knew Charlie hated her to.

Charlie couldn't love her. Charlie loved him with all his heart, Charlie just didn't know it yet, but they were meant to be. Charlie, he thought as a low moan erupted from his throat. Images of Charlie covered in chocolate and whipped cream made him moan louder.

"Ummmm… Professor," A student asked. He snapped out of his fantasy, he needed to have more control of over his thoughts. He stared at the student in front of and gave him a forced smile. This was the kid that made Charlie blush this morning.

"Oh, sorry I'm fine," He glared at the kid. He was probably thinking of his love right now. Probably imagining his unholy hands roaming over his body right now, this thing was a problem that needed to be terminated. His intensified as the boy stared at the picture of Charlie that was casually sitting on Charlie's desk.

"Ummmmm….Professor, are you and Professor Eppes together," the irritating boy had asked him an interesting question.

"Why," he asked curios.

"I just saw you and the Professor lying on the floor…..in a loving embrace," the student finished flushed with thoughts that he hoped were about Charlie and he making love. This is interesting he thought to himself. He truly thought about telling the boy that he was having an affair with Charlie, but thought about what would happen if the rumor reached his love.

"No, I fell, don't have such a dirty mind," he replied easily. He saw the boys face light up with something of happiness and disappointment. Yeah, he had to go; he told him self venom filling his thoughts. "What's your name," he asked.

"Brian," He answered before he glanced at his watch and scurried down the hallway. Brian he'd have to remember that. Thoughts else where he turned and looked at the spot where he Charlie first made their love contact and noticed a woman with black stringy hair, and brown skin standing be side the desk. She turned around and smiled at him, and that's when his mind went into overdrive, Amita. This bitch was in his new office like she owned the place, and standing besides his loves desk. She was going to die he was sure of that.

"Hello, you must me be Charlie's new assistant," she said trying to start conversation. Don't try to make conversation with me; he nearly yelled his thought out loud.

"Hello, I'm Jack, and you must be Amita," he had to play it safe. He wasn't supposed to know her, even if he saw her all the time with his love when he followed him. He glared at her and smirked to himself. You are going down.

"Charlie told me he was getting a new assistant, he was so worried that he wasn't going to make a good impression," she said playfully. Jack's glare intensified, pictures of her death clouded his mind instantly, no, and he had to keep his cool.

"Oh, well he did make a good impression," he answered with a fake smile planted on his angry face.

"Yes, do me a favor please and take care of him. Sometimes he is only focused on math and gets kind of air headed," she said with trust in her voice. Oh, I will take care of him. As I take his mind and body on an adventure of pleasure that he has never been on before, he will beg me to take care of him. He looked her up and down. She couldn't handle Charlie, not like he could. Everything about her ticked him off. Her hands that had touched his love, her lips that had defiled his love, everything ticked him off.

"I will," he answered with a sugary smile.

"Ummmm, you wouldn't happen to know where he went," she questioned. Keep tabs on him you fool, he thought angrily. When Charlie is with him he would never let him out of his sight, never.

"He said something about meeting his brother," he had to get on the Amita's good side. He was bound to meet her sooner or later anyway.

"Thank you," she said, and left the room. He glared at her retreating back. His hand was itching to draw some blood. He needed to kill. He hadn't killed ever a couple of weeks ago. When he got this job he wanted to stop for his love, but he knew that his love would never mind that he was killer. He looked at Amita before she disappeared from view and wished she got hit by a car. God has already given him so many blessings that this one would be just a little thing on his agenda. He heard a car drive off and suspect that it was Amita's, damn, he thought again.

His eyes lingered to the spot where her body was standing and gagged. She needed to disappear he thought, but he got another idea. He wanted her to watch her Charlie fall in love with the man he was meant for. He cackled evilly in his head, his emotions taking full affect once again. Tears are what he wanted to see while he ravished Charlie's mouth in front of her. Screams, that he didn't love Amita anymore is what he wanted to hear, and intense pain is what he wanted Amita to feel. Yeah, it would all go as planned and his fairy tale would become reality. He reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a picture of Charlie naked taking a shower and sighed in pleasure. He smiled to himself. His love is the only person that can make him smile just by standing there. The picture always calmed him down. The slick muscles glistening in the left over shower water, and his brown beautiful locks kissing the back of his neck and cheeks, he is a gift given from God. My love I will pull you away from that woman that has forced into a relationship that you do not wish for. His smile had turned cruel and twisted without his notice.

He gripped the picture in his hands and kissed the face before putting it back in his pants pocket. His pants had gotten unbearable tight, but his self control had flown out the window. He looked at his desk. The desk that he and Charlie would be making love on, he had decided on that the second he got the desk. Charlie bent over with his penis up is ass, screaming teacher, please teach me more. He sighed in bliss once more. He needed to get self control; he retold himself over and over. He looked down and saw that he was close to coming right there in the middle of the hallway. He ran to the nearest bathroom and locked the door so any intruders could not enter. He stared at the stall. Plain white walls and blue stalls. It paled in comparison to the bathroom at his house that he had made for him and Charlie's amusement. He pulled out his penis and rubbed it gently before imagining that it was Charlie giving him the hand job. "My love," he screamed out as he climaxed into his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay I'm hear what is it you wanted to talk about," he heard Charlie's aggravated voice and his anger rose ten fold. Why can't he just be patient, he thought angrily.

"We need you to help us out with a case," Don grinned out angry already with his brother. Maybe his help is unwanted; he knew he didn't need it or want it. He was tired of his brother getting the credit for his work. His glared intensified while he watched his brother put his school brief case on his desk.

"Ummmmm, alright well tell me about the case," he said leaning on Don's desk. Don's anger spiked immediately.

"Yeah, men are getting raped in the area, and they all have one thing in common," David started but stopped nervously looking nervously at Don, Megan, and Colby.

"They all have brown curly hair, and brown eyes," Don rolled his eyes at Colby's bluntness and realized that the whole thing was ridiculous. Thinking that Charlie was in danger of serial rapist was crazy and out of mind, but this new assistant kept bothering him. He looked at Charlie's reaction, and recognized confusion, realization, then last but now least fear. Charlie glanced around the room and let out a nervous chuckle.

"You don't think I'm on the hit list," Charlie said fear rising slowly into his voice.

"Yes, that is why we called you over here," Megan replied quietly, her scattering he eyes to everyone in the room. Don's jaw set in his mouth in anger. Why was he so angry with his brother, Charlie didn't do anything to him. He looked at his brother again, and noticed that he had turned pale.

"We want you to undergo protection," Colby stated after a couple of second of silence. Don stared at Colby again, that same tone of voice that he couldn't identify was laced around hi every word. Colby's expression was paler then Charlie's and his eyes held a swear of protection, maybe he just got very found of his brother like in a brotherly way.

"What," Charlie yelled in anger. His brow crunched into his forehead and his eyes flaming red. Don's anger spiked.

"Charlie, why can't you just accept that you need protection," Don shouted back losing his control.

"Because I'm not a baby Don, I can protect myself," Charlie protested with equal force.

"You need it Charlie. You are not fit to protect yourself! Can't you see that? All you have is your brain, and that doesn't help with anything!" Don yelled letting the words roll out with him thinking. Charlie looked like he had been slapped in the face. Charlie's face contained rage and hurt, and a stab of guilt went through him. "Charlie I-"

"No, you said all you had to say," Charlie answered frostily and stormed out of the head quarters. Don's heart ached as he saw his brother's back. He wanted to reach a hand out and hug him, and tell him he was so sorry, he was just trying to protect him, but he couldn't. He turned around and saw Megan giving him a disapproving look.

"What the hell was that," Colby shouted at him.

"What-"Don started surprised by Colby's outburst.

"We brought Charlie over hear so we could protect him," he shouted again, his face turning different shades of red.

"That fight is my business," Don shouted in his defense.

"No, it was your anger getting the best of you. Your impatiens might have cost Charlie his virginity!" Colby started again.

"He wasn't being targeted," Don yelled back, regret and fear leaking into his voice.

"Cut the crap Don! You know as well as I know that the rapist has been targeting people with brown hair and brown eyes!" Colby shouted again with fear.

"So, there are over one million people with that hair and eye color," Don protested in his defense.

"Not all of them are around Charlie's age! Not all of them had an affinity for math!" Colby yelled again this time full of fright.

"An affinity for math," Don's voice coming out barely coming out above a whisper,

"Yes!" Colby shouted. "We found that out before Charlie got here," Colby said matter of fact.

"But I didn't know that," Don answered weakly in his defense.

"You are his brother Don you're supposed to care when nothing is wrong. The fact is that he is might be targeted and he needs you," Colby lowered his voice, "I love you Don, like a brother, but sometimes you do the dumbest things that I have ever seen. I just want you to fu-fill your roll as his brother. I know you feel guilty, but why do you place the guilt there in the first place?" Colby asked Don. I don't know Don wanted to say, but his pride tore at his heart. He glanced at the elevator that Charlie had gone don and sighed to himself. What has he done?

"He's right Don. Don't let your protective side push Charlie away when he needs you the most," she interjected with a sad smile on her face. He looked at Colby and Megan they were right.

"I'll talk to him-"Don started but was interrupted by Colby

"Today," he finished for him with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Colby, why are you so protective of my brother," Don asked generally curious of the answer.

"Neither he, nor anyone else deserves that," Colby answered easily. Don took that answer without any hesitation, knowing that pushing it will only cause trouble for both of them, but he knew Colby was hiding something and he didn't like it at all. It had something to do with his brother, and he had a sinking feeling of what it was. Colby looked at David with light anger and laughter and told him that's how you do it. Don smiled to, but he looked at how Colby's eyes shinned intensely after the fight and how he was extremely happy to find out that Charlie was going to be safe. He knew friends were supposed to care, but he cares a little too much. He glanced at Megan and saw a secretive smile on her face.

"Hey, do you know what is going on with Colby?" Don asked Megan secretly, so Colby wouldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" she asked slyly with a small gentle smile on her face.

"You know exactly what I mean," Don tried again. His mind wanting answers to the questions now,

"You're going to have to tell me what you're talking about Don," Megan stated clearly amused by today's events.

"Colby, why does he get all flustered when I mention Charlie's name? Why did he react that way when I yelled at Charlie? Why is he looking at Charlie with such a gentle look?" Don ranted on to his last question.

"What do you think Don," Megan questioned with a guarded tone.

"I think Colby is sick," Don answered seriously, Megan looked at him straight and the eye, and sighed and looked at Don.

"What else," she drawled out irritated.

"I think he likes Charlie," Don stated slowly testing it on his tongue if it sounded right.

"I think someone finally opened his eyes," Megan looked at her with a gleam in her eye. She smiled softly towards Colby, and she sighed dreamily. "Isn't it beautiful their love," she sighed out dreamily.

"Their?" Don questioned, confusion written on his face. Meagan smiled at him and walked toward David and Colby. "T-their," he stuttered out.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie's heart was breaking inside, his heart and soul being torn into tiny little pieces. How could Don say that to him, he thought Don really respected him? Charlie had tried his whole life trying to find something that he and Don shared that was the same, and their interest for catching bad guys was the only one. He loved that he helped his older brother and his friends, but now that the truth was out he guessed they really didn't want him there. He held back a chocked sob before walking towards his car. What Don had said hurt, it hurt deep, and he knew it was his fault. His fault for not being stronger, his fault for relying on his brain all the time, his fault for needing protection, it just took him a long time to see it. But Don saw it right away, and the fact that he was just a bother sent an icy stab through his heart. He turned his head towards the FBI head quarters and let a lone tear trail down his face.

"Charlie," he heard someone say from behind him. He stopped upon releasing a sigh because of who it was and sighed angrily to himself.

"Amita," Charlie grounded out forcefully. He turned and glared at her, ever since their fight a couple of weeks ago things just haven't been the same between them. His sweet angel was never acting like herself, she changed all of a sudden and Charlie wasn't sure if he liked the transformation.

"Charlie," Amita said back in an overly sensitive tone, "I witnessed something really interesting at school today," she said her eyes clouding over with disgust and anger.

"What," he said; he wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He glanced at Amita out of the corner of his eyes and could sense her anger.

"I saw you cuddling with you new assistant," she stated calmly. "So I'm just going to wait for an explanation," she waited patiently.

"We were moving the shelves and I laid down on the floor and he tripped and fell on top of me," he explained in a sigh. She looked at him and gave him a toothy smile, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Charlie, you know I love you, but sometimes you just don't understand," Amita said in an angry whisper.

"What are you talking about," he asked generally curious.

"All I want you know is that I'm the only one that loves you Charlie, remember that," she stated calmly yet seriously.

"What are you talking about," he nearly yelled the question.

"Other then your family I'm the only person who truly cares about you," Charlie stared at Amita stunned and hurt. She wasn't right, he had many people who weren't his family that cared for him and wanted to be around his presence.

"What? Amita stop kidding around, and how did you know I was hear?" he questioned again trying to change the topic.

"No, Charlie, you need to hear this," she said as if she was sorry by telling me. He looked her up and down and sighed again, but a little fearful. "I'm the only person who really loves you Charlie. I'm the only person who can stand your presence, and by what I heard when you were fighting with Don, he doesn't want you either." She said cruelly.

"T-that's not true," he yelled back fear dancing in his eyes. He saw Amita smirk at him and wondered how much he was in the dark about things.

"It is, your friends didn't even want to help you out Charlie," she said sugary. His brain went in overdrive as he thought of what her percent could be of lying. Ten percent she was telling the truth and ninety percent if it wasn't true. He stared into her cruel eyes and wondered when she had turned so mean and cruel. When she would mock him for not doing the simplest things, he wondered when his sweet shy Amita changed like this and he shuddered at the thought of it.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this nonsense," the ninety percent won the intelligent part of his brain and he new what she was trying to do. "I love you Amita, but why are you acting like this," he asked mentally exhausted.

"I'm just trying to tell you the truth," she said sweetly, but Charlie could see the fury in her eyes. Why was this day turning out to be so horrible? Charlie asked himself as he got into his car and drove off. He thought about what Amita was saying and couldn't believe that he almost thought what she was saying could be true, but math had saved him and his mind. He walked through the door of CalSi and saw Jack about to leave the building.

"Oh, how was it Charlie," Jack asked lightly walking up next to Charlie.

"What," Charlie asked generally confused.

"You're meeting with your brother," he asked again worry masked across his face.

"Oh," Charlie's face fell and his thoughts went down again. What would he do if Don showed up at his house tonight? He couldn't just not let him in, he is his brother.

"I'm just going to guess that the meeting didn't go that well," Jack asked sincerely.

"Yeah," he sighed out sadly and felt his eyes water a little bit.

"Why, don't you come out and eat with me? It will take your mind off of what happened and we do need to get to know each other more," Jack asked him. Charlie looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Sure," he answered ready to forget about today's events. He saw Jack's face light to what seemed to be happiness and excitement.

"Alright, then lets go then," Jack said as he held the door open waiting for Charlie to get through. He thanked Jack and entered his own car and followed him was to where they were eating. It was a fancy restaurant in the middle of the town. He got out and met Jack at the entrance. "You ready," he asked.

"Yeah," he answered back. When Charlie entered the restaurant his eyes lit up with awe. How could a place so beautiful be place in the middle of this town that was in the barren part of Los Angels. He stared at Jack and saw him watching him intently.

"You like," Jack asked.

"I love it! When did you find it," Charlie asked amazed. His brain calculating the width and length of the hallways, numbers were literally in his eyes as he measured the circumference of every round object in the room.

"I see the numbers Charlie, slow down I'm getting confused," he said playfully and lightly shoved the Charlie.

"Sorry, its just when I see new things I just want to get a feel on what it actually is," Charlie explained nervously hoping his new friend would stay his new friend.

"Whoa when they say super computer they mean super computer," Jack started, "I'm not going to quite being your friend Charlie I think your brain is amazing. I think your amazing," Jack whispered out the last part huskily leaning closer to Charlie. Charlie blushed and stared at Jack in embarrassment

"You think I'm amazing," Charlie said with a blush covering his face.

"Yes, your mind, your soul, your-" Jack all of sudden stopped in the middle of his sentence as if he was just realizing something.

"Are you alright Jack," Charlie whispered out. He didn't want to sound mean but the that last thing he said was kind of weird, but he let it drop when they stepped up to the table to make a reservation.

The whole night went in a blur. All he really remembered was laughing and having a great time with Jack. He made him forget of what happened early today and he was going to thank him for that.

"Are you having a good time," Jack asked him.

"Yes," he answered through laughs. He never knew Jack could be so funny.

"Oh, are you laughing at me professor. I didn't know I was so funny," Jack said with a playful smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but everything you say comes out as a laugh, he answered quickly before bursting out into fits of laughter again.

"Well here is my car Charlie it was a very fun talking to you," he said and gave a bow and opened his car door. Charlie let out full blown laughter and Jack wiggled an eye brow.

"Bye, Jack it was nice talking to you," he said truthfully, during that whole time he didn't even think of what happened with Amita and Don. No, it was just laughs and conversation.

"Are you so reluctant to leave me Charlie?" Jack asked playfully once again. "I didn't know I had grown on you so much," he said in between laughs. Charlie looked at Jack again and smiled to himself they could be really good friends.

"Ummm hey Jack..." Charlie started out nervously.

"What's wrong, when your stuttering I know something is up," Jack said seriously.

"Ummm would you like to come over to my house," He muttered shyly. Jack's frown turned into a smile so fast it was like the frown was never their.

"Yes, I would," he answered and drove off into his car. Charlie looked at the retreating sports car and couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled to himself, yes really good friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I know that you guys are going to hate me for this but I was on vacation for awhile

Okay I know that you guys are going to hate me for this but I was on vacation for awhile

So I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter!

But I will be updating like crazy just give me a couple of days!

My ideas are swarming in my head and it feels awesome!

SO DON'T ME MAD AT ME!

Because I know from experience the joy of getting a new chapter then finding out it's not a chapter so SORRY!

Anyway if you guys have any thoughts of what you want to be in the story I will put those thoughts in there!

Like this one girl doesn't like a person in the story so I made the person mean!

See its all about you guys but you have to send reviews!

And once again sorry


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at the phone intensely. My hand reaching out to dial the number nine one one, he hated that he was so weak. He looked back at the picture and saw the autographed photo of Professor Eppes on his wall.

"It isn't fair," he whispered to himself. Ever since he witnessed that man killing someone life for him has changed. He kept seeing him everywhere, in the park, in the sky, and most importantly in school. He knew deep down that those were just his own fears surfacing but when he saw him today his heart ran cold. "Why," he asked himself again. The Professor should know something is up. He should understand that the man called Jack is not really who he is. He should know. The phone glared at him from the corner of his room. Mocking him, laughing at him, he was weak and he knew it, but the professor always said otherwise. The professor always comforted him when he was sad. He was safe to say that they were friend, but he didn't know if their friendship went this far. He couldn't risk telling someone who might not believe, but The Professor always believed him even when he was lying to him. The Professor needed his help, he needed protection.

"I mean he is grown," he muttered out still staring at the phone. He didn't need his help. He was fine he told himself. The Professor always turned out fine in the end right, and Jack probably isn't after The Professor, but he should still call. It would be the right thing to do. "Screw it," he answered harshly. They were grown men they could do what they wanted. After all he was just a college student right, and who would believe him. He looked at the poster and felt his eyes water a little bit. "I'm sorry Professor, but it's not my problem," he said trying to prove his point but failing badly, and the fact that he had over heard Jack scream the Professors name in pleasure didn't help his guilt at all. No, I already said that he wasn't after him, he couldn't be. He looked at the phone once more and screamed. He hated this. He hated knowing that that serial rapist was standing next to The Professor. He hated knowing that he might be after his teacher. He hated knowing that he could stop it but was too scared to call. He hated himself. He looked at the picture once more and felt his mind crash. Why do are you so naïve. Why can't you look at that man and see him? It's your own fault he started telling himself. If you could use your math Professor then you would find him. It's your fault, that's why I can't help you he screams silently.

"I'm sorry," he started to yell at the poster, "but this doesn't concern me at all! You can understand that can't you. You understand everything," he shouted desperately. He knew he was fooling himself. He knew that he should do something he knew, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk his life. He couldn't risk putting his face out there. He couldn't risk it, but he should. He should risk it. He should but he couldn't

"Dude are you okay," he turned around startled to hear a voice in his room.

"Sorry, Jason I guess I was just remembering something," he tried. Laughing off the situation, but the icy guilt wouldn't leave him alone. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and deep down he knew it was true and he knew he could stop it. He stared at his hands; he didn't deserve to be called human. He didn't deserve it.

"Man ever since you came back from Chicago a couple of weeks ago you have been acting weird," Jason stated. Chicago that was the dreaded place that started his inner destruction,

"I know." He yelled in his mind but answered lightly to his friend. He had to get away from this place, from his dorm room, he had to leave. He couldn't bear to look at the man he failed any longer. He knew he would break if he kept looking.

"Oh, did you want to go to this really awesome party. I heard that they were going to have strippers and drinks, if you know what I mean," Jason said slyly. Drinks were all he needed to hear. He gave him a nod and Jason whooped for joy.

"Alright, I'll pick you back up in half hour," with that said he left him to sit in his mind for a little while. He stared at the poster and glared at him.

"This is your fault," He yelled at The Professor, "If you would notice how he looks at you. If you would notice my pain," he yelled again. The poster covered with equations and The Professor just smiled back at him unknowingly. "That's right, even in the real world your just a poster unaware of the problems surrounding you, but the problems concerning others gets your full attention." He chuckled darkly and turned and looked at the phone. No, he wasn't going to interfere with anything. He was just going to sit on the sidelines and watch what happened.

"Brian," Jason yelled from down the hallway. Good he needed a drink.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stared blissfully into the road ahead, his eyes locked in a place that only he could describe as heaven. His breathe was labored and his forehead was sweaty. He looked distractedly at the road and noticed he was coming up at a red light. Beautiful, he thought, this should give him some time to get his thoughts together. He glanced into the review mirror and could almost make out his loves car and smiled, recalling the events of tonight. He didn't know what made his love so upset, but he knew he was going to find out. He hated how his love looked at him this afternoon, upset, doubtful; crushed, angry, and fearful. He hated those emotions that had decided to stay in his loves chocolate brown eyes. He hated it severely, almost as much as he hated Amita.

He saw the light turn green and put his car into gear, now thinking about the pleasant events that had happened tonight. He thought back to how he had made the pain go away. How he had turned his sad eyes into happy ones. How he had made his love forget. That's all the matter to him. His loves happiness and it was wonderful that his love was happy with him. He knew they were meant together if tonight wasn't sign then what is. He knew from the moment that they entered the restaurant that they looked perfect for each other in the eyes of many, and he loved it. It felt so natural to be with his love, to talk to him. It was natural that he thought his love had driven with him and would be living with him, but he knew he had to be patient. Amita has his loves eyes covered with her deceit, and his love was too innocent to realize. Ah another fabulous quality of his love. His innocence was so pure so bright it was dazzling to look at. His love always cared about other people and never put himself in front of anyone, but some people take advantage of that. He scowled thinking of his family and friends. He didn't mind the father, his father did a great job creating something so beautiful, it was his friends and brother he had problem with. When he had researched his love on the internet he found that he was not as widely accepted as he first thought.

These friends of his had ridiculed him for being so smart, making fun of him because he wasn't as tough as them. That was probably the reason he saw his love at the gym all those times. Trying to please the people who can't stand his presence, he had also read that his brother Don used to beat up his love because he was different. In fact in his view the whole team did that, but mentally instead. Making his love feel like a peasant when he was really a king, he hated them. They did not deserve someone like his love. He stared at his house coming into view and smiled to himself. Oh had to remember it wasn't going to stay his house for long it was soon to be our house. He loved how the word our rolled off his tongue, it tasted beautiful. He looked at the house again as he pulled into the drive way. He cut the engine off quickly and got out of the car. If his plan was going to work he had to do this at the right time. He walked slowly towards the entrance of his house and opened the door. He looked at the time one o' clock, good. He casually put his jacket on the hanger and picked up the phone. He leaned slightly on the desk that his phone sat on.

He dialed the numbers quickly. His breathe coming out in short pants waiting to hear his voice.

"Hello," his love said frantic. He smiled to himself, perfect.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Jack-," he never got to finish his statement, because he was quickly cut off.

"Oh, Jack I'm glad you called. I know this may sound strange but have you seen my wallet," his love asked him desperately. He smiled to himself, everything was going perfectly. He looked at the black leather object lying on his desk and smiled once more mouthing a silent thank you towards it.

"Oh, yeah that's why I called you," he started out smoothly. He had to take this carefully; this wasn't a brilliant plan but if it got the job done then yes he would roll with it. "See I sort of have it," he pretended to stutter out.

"Why," his love asked clearly confused. Yes, he already threw the line out, now time to catch the fish.

"Remember when I told you to hand over your wallet, because tonight you weren't going to pay for anything," He stated out simply, anticipation etching into the corner of his eyes.

"Oh," his love started out, "Yeah and you said if I picked up a dime or even looked at one you would throw water on me," He heard his love laugh on the other side and joy quickly came into his heart.

"I was wondering if I could come over and give your wallet back at home," he asked, all possibly answers and replies forming inside his head during the silence.

"Why can't you give it to me at school," he asked curiously, Jack smiled at his love he never missed a beat.

"Because the students will probably think something is up after that kid confronted me," he answered simply.

"What kid," his love asked now interested.

"He said his name was Brian he saw us..Uummm when we were on the floor," he answered back a little turned on by the thought by today's accident. His love paused for a second and stuttered out,

"O-o-oh, alright," he could hear the blush on his loves face. His erection became bigger at the thought. "I mean I guess this is good since my dad wants to meet you," he answered back. He had him. He had caught his fish. He looked at his watch and saw one ten on it. He wanted to talk to him a little while longer but stopped in spite of himself. He needed to be rested for tomorrow, another plan to his love to realize his that he loved him and not Amita forming into his, and for the big day when he takes his love. He mind had everything set for the day he would bring his love into his home, willing or not he knew his love loved to play hard to get so the struggle would be fun. He looked at the calendar and saw the circled date. Two weeks and he would be his. "Ummmm Jack," he heard him hesitantly say through the phone. He smiled at his shyness.

"Sorry, I'm kind of tired," he lazily.

"Oh sorry, thank you for calling, bye," his love easily replied back.

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone. "I love you," he whispered to himself and to his love. He knew things for him and his love were going to jump off at this moment right now, he knew it. He looked at the calendar again and sighed happily. Two more weeks, and his love would really feel how much he loved him. He would make him feel the pleasures he feels when he looks at him, smells him, watches him. It would be perfect, they would be perfect, a perfect night for the perfect couple. He smiled once more his shiny teeth glowing in the darkness. He walked slowly into his bedroom and saw the man that was there was still alive. He looked at him with disgust. His love would look his best covered in blood, crying and have numerous cuts and bruises on his body, but this man just made him want to puke. He took the gag off him and was welcomed to listen to his unholy voice.

"Why," he asked for the millionth time, "Why are doing this to me," listening to his voice made him angry. He wasn't his love. He didn't deserve to have brown hair an d brown eyes.

"Shut up," Jack shouted back, anger consuming rational thought once more.

"Why," the man asked once more and his shot for life was blown out the window.

"You want to know," he shouted back his mood had gone sour instantly, "Your not smart enough, not innocent enough, your hair isn't brown enough, your eyes aren't brown enough," Jack shouted. Screw it, he had read that his loves brother was in the FBI meaning that he was working on this case it was time to let people know who he was after.


	11. Chapter 11

Don stared at Colby, watching him silently from the shadows. He watched as Colby looked over the case again, trying to find answers he knew weren't their. He was confused. Was he the only person who didn't see Colby's feelings? Or did he just not to notice it? He closed his eyes in pure confusion and saw Megan giving him a knowing smile. He looked at Colby again, not knowing how he should feel on the subject at all. He would just have to ignore it. He glanced at his watch it was reaching one ten and the new member who was assigned to help out the case still hadn't showed. He sighed in aggravation. This was just not his day. He looked at his team and noticed that everyone seemed to be at peace, everyone except him. He glared no one but he took things seriously. He heard the elevator door ring and turned his attention away from his thoughts. What he saw kind of shocked him.

A woman barely in her thirties had stepped out of the elevator doors. She had long black hair that looked like a black waterfall, her skin was a chocolate brown, and her eyes were a deep brown, but what shocked him the most was what she was wearing. She was not dressed for work. She had on blue jeans and a black t-shirt that read ATL. He scowled this couldn't be the new added member. He looked at her playful eyes and wondered if she ever saw anyone die. A newbie just what he needed, she approached quickly and quietly towards. He put on his fakest smile. "Agent Don Eppes, glad to have you on our team." He stated quickly looking into her eyes, the playful was gone and was replaced with an uncaring look, and then confused.

"Umm do I just say Agent Brittany Griffin, or do we just skip the formalities and go straight to work," She asked clearly confused. How can she be a cop? If you want to skip the formalities you were supposed to walk straight into the review room, he nearly yelled out loud. His anger spiked ten fold when she looked at him awaiting an answer. He glared at her.

"Why exactly are you hear Agent Griffin," He was done with being nice for today. He already blew up twice today and nobody had calmed him down at all, and on the plus fact the guilt of his brothers crushed face kept coming up in his mind. Now some lady who doesn't know protocol walks into his office. This just wasn't his day. He was expecting her to be offended, but her uncaring look stayed in her eyes.

"Look," She started, "I don't care if you're wishing I was in hell right now, but I have a job to do and crappy attitudes aren't going to make me leave," She stated calmly. She glared defiantly into his eyes, and the sparks of a challenge made him excited. He knew when people started a fuss with him they easily calmed down when he showed his strength, but she wasn't budging. He didn't know if it was out of anger that he was trying to make her flinch, or he just like the sense of satisfaction that Charlie couldn't command anyone, but whatever it was it made him feel good

"Okay then let me introduce you to the team," He stated calmly, knowing that he lost his cool back there but didn't care about the impression that he left. He knew his anger was controlling him but it was making him forget.

"Hi I'm Megan," Megan started out. Agent Griffin took her hand firmly and shook it three times giving her a smile.

"Brittany Griffin, nice to meet you to," She answered automatically. He raised an eyebrow at Megan, but she missed the sign as she watched Agent Griffin walk towards David and Colby. Greetings he hated them. Nobody spoke on how they really felt; they just lied with a smile. Man he must really be in a bad mood he thought to himself. He wasn't this mad since Charlie started helping him on his second case. Now that he looked back all his problems came back to Charlie, but he shouldn't be thinking like that. He knew Charlie always tried to help them out, and that he was only using his brother as an outlet for his anger. He looked back to the group and noticed that they were staring at him.

"What," he asked confused.

"We are waiting on you captain," Agent Griffin replied teasingly to him. He was starting to hate her.

"Okay, fine Colby, David, and Megan fill her in on the case," he replied swiftly as he glared at Agent Griffin again. She smiled a big smile and started chatting away.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this for awhile, ever since he took that one victim in Atlanta my boss has been on my back," She exclaimed dramatically.

"Don't you have a team," David asked her with general interest.

"Yeah, but they had things to do. Well that's what they told me," She replied back easily.

"Well what did they have to do," Colby asked simply. Agent Griffin stared at him like he had said the funniest thing in the world.

"I don't know. I didn't ask," she replied again looking at him. Now it was Colby's turn to look generally surprised.

"Why didn't you ask," he asked confused.

"It wasn't my concern. They can do what they want, unless they go somewhere fun and leave behind," she said her eyes turning back into that uncaring gaze. They looked at her strangely.

"Why don't you sit down here for a second I have to talk to my team," he answered tensely motioning his head towards the room.

"Alright, see ya later alligator," she answered and turned to walk into the room. There is no way that woman is an adult. She sounded so childish like there was nothing wrong in the world. That made his glare turn ice cold, he didn't believe that she could handle this case. He turned to look at David and Colby and saw that they were thinking on the exact same lines, except for Megan.

"I know what you're thinking," Megan started out, "But I read her file, and she really is an excellent Agent," she tried to say convincingly. Don stared at her like she had grown an extra head, but Megan wasn't finished. "I read her file and she has completed a lot of case involving this sort of stuff. They say she is an expert with this, because she doesn't get emotionally involved." She ended quietly. That last part had caught his attention.

"What do mean that she doesn't get emotionally involved," Colby asked stealing the words from right out of his mouth.

"All it says and I quote 'She just doesn't care,' and I guess we will find out," Megan answered simply walking towards the room Agent Griffin was staying in. He looked at David and Colby before stalking after Megan. Don's thoughts were swirling out of control. She doesn't care about the lives she saves or anything, he thought not knowing how he should take it. When they entered the room they noticed that the case was open and Agent Griffin was scanning the pictures for any sign of evidence. He glanced at Megan before she nodded and stepped forwards tapping his hands on the table.

"So what do you think," he asked hesitantly.

"Huh," she lazily replied. Don gritted his teeth in annoyance and tried to calm himself down.

"About the serial rapist and killer," he told her through his teeth.

"Oh," was her intelligent reply, "Oh sorry I was thinking about this show that I watched on the way down here, but anyway…. I guess we should get back to the case," she replied looking down at the pictures. His anger spiked, TV show. His brother's life could be in danger, and she was thinking about some show. His glare intensified when she looked up her eyes still uncaring. "All I can say about the guy is that he is looking for somebody," she answered getting up and walking around the room. Colby suddenly shot forward with many questions.

"What do you mean," he asked his eyes anxious, Don looked at Megan and saw her worried look cast to Colby. He sighed that's right Colby apparently loved his brother the thought made him ponder things in his past a little bit differently.

"I mean exactly what I said," She answered gazing around the room, "Do you guys have anything to eat," She questioned turning to look at me.

"Who do you think it is," Colby asked seriously his eyes trying to conceal his fear. Agent Griffin sighed.

"All the victims had brown eyes and brown hair right," She asked everyone in the group. "And all the victims loved math right," she asked again. Don felt himself nodding his head against his will. "Which reminds me why do people love math so much," She questioned to her self oblivious to the tension in the room, "I mean I personally hate it. Too many numbers and-," she was interrupted Colby's angry outburst.

"Stop playing around, if you know what is happening then tell us!" Colby shouted. Don turned around to see the expression on her face and saw the same uncaring eyes. He glowered to himself.

"Fine, don't get your underwear in a twist," she said, "Anyway it's not enough," she ended. Don looked at her strangely, his mind trying to put the pieces together. "What I mean is that either he wants somebody who has these characteristics and the people who have them is making him mad, or he just think people with brown and brown eyes and love math are sexy. Now seriously do guys have anything to eat in here," She asked Colby this time, but saw the fear in his face. Don could tell what he was going through Charlie was defiantly a target and he couldn't bring himself to contradict her statement. Don turned to Agent Griffin and noticed her looking at Colby and sighed to herself. "Listen ummm Colby was it? Get your man in here and we will protect him," she said tiredly. Colby looked at her astonished and his face turned red.

"What do you mean by MY man," Colby said embarrassedly. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh okay ummm what do you want me to call it," she questioned. Don looked at her waiting what she was going to say. "I got it you friend that makes you really happy like a girlfriend but is a guy," she smiled and her eyes lit up like she had just won a medal and Don had to smile at that. He heard a chuckle from behind him and saw David trying to control his laughter, and so was Megan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," There you go Don thought. Try to save the ounce of dignity you have left.

"Well okay then," She ended the conversation just as quickly as it came up. She glanced around the room tiredly and stared into my eyes. "Now I don't know about you guys, but it's almost two in the morning and I'm hungry, so can we wrap this up," She asked heading for the door. She looked at us and winked and walked out the room, leaving behind a trail of confusion and happiness.

"What was that," Colby asked losing his blush from before.

"I don't know," David answered back equally confused, they both turned to look at Don and he held his arms up in the surrender position.

"Don't look at me. I don't even think she was human," he answered back. All three pair of eyes turned to Megan and saw a small smile on her lips.

"That my friend was somebody who knows how to have fun while doing this job," She answered quietly with envy laced in her voice. Don turned and his head and caught Agent Griffin stepping into the elevator. She turned around and met his stare with a smile and a wave before disappearing behind the metal doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie walked cautiously to the door of his brothers work building. Nervousness running through him like blood. He glanced at his hands and found himself shaking, and he gulped. He had stayed up all night preparing his apology, and he wasn't going to ruin it by letting some fear of being rejected get him down. He walked slowly into the building and slowly made his way towards the elevator. He had gotten here extra early since his brother never came home last night, and he knew he would only have a certain amount of time to talk to him before he had to help Jack at CalSi. At the mention of Jacks name he had to smile. Jack just seemed perfect to be his friend, and he was going to make sure that their friendship lasted a long time. His stopped at the sound of the elevator and slowly got in, rehearsing every line of his apology. "Wait," a loud voice from the hallway caught his attention. "Hold the elevator," the women screamed. He looked at her in confusion; he had never seen her before. When she entered the elevator he glance at her and took in her appearance, long blue jeans and an orange t-shirt that had Chicago written on it. The women looked at him and mumbled a thank you.

"My pleasure," he replied back. Did she work here? He questioned to himself, or was she someone's lover. He looked at her closely trying to find any indication of who she might be. She turned her head at me and smiled.

"Sorry, my name is Brittany Griffin," She introduced herself, staring at me with happy, yet uncaring eyes.

"Oh, my name is Charlie," He replied quickly and nervously as possible. She studied his face for a long time, and wide smile plastered on it big time.

"Charlie Eppes, your that big time math professor right," she asked excitedly. Charlie felt his head nodding against his will, and wondered again if she was an agent. "Man, I don't know how you do it. I hate math," She exclaimed and Charlie laughed nervously. He looked at the numbers on the elevator only five more floors to go. He turned back to Brittany and saw her studying him again.

"What," he asked her.

"Your last name sounds familiar," she told me glancing at me. She stared for a second longer before smiling and asking me another question. "Do you work here," she asked me looking me straight in the eyes. It was a little unnerving how straight forward she was. I looked at her in shock.

"As a consultant, Do you work here," I asked her out of pure curiosity. Her face lit and up with a smile and Charlie felt himself smile in spite of his mood.

"I'm helping this team on a case," she answered excitedly. He looked at the numbers on the elevator again, two more floors to go.

"What's your case? I think I can help you," He asked her. Her face twisted up in confusion, like she was trying to remember something.

"Some case with bad guys doing something bad," was her reply. Charlie stared at her in shock and disbelief. "I'll ask the team I'm working with, whose names I can't remember," Charlie stared at her in fascination. She was working for the FBI. He looked at her again and she gave him a knowing smile. "Now I think I'll see you later," she said stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hall. Charlie glanced at the floor level and notice she was on the ninth. Why was she on this level? He asked himself perplexed. He looked at the elevator numbers and saw that he was about to get, but he couldn't remember what he came here for. He tried to remember back to the time before he entered but all he got was the elevator ride with that strange woman. Yes, he thought to himself very strange, but it was her. He couldn't place but nothing screamed fake to him during their little conversation. He glanced at the spot where she was standing and remembered what he had come here for. His nervousness came back ten fold, and heart starting beating rapidly. How could she make him forget? He couldn't ponder that question right now. He needed to talk to Don and get out, before his classes started. The elevator noise woke him out of his trance and he attentively stepped out, noticing that his brother was nowhere in sight.

He glanced around the office and saw Colby hovering over the computer, Charlie grinned to himself walking over to his desk.

"Hey Colby," he started off flustered. Colby turned too look at him and Charlie hid back a gasp. Colby looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked terrible.

"Oh, hey Charlie I'm just working on the case," he replied back sleepily. Charlie stared back horrified. He never remembered Colby pushing himself to exhaustion before. What made this one so special? Colby looked back up at him with a sudden gleam in his eyes that Charlie couldn't identify, but it made him shudder.

"Colby you look like you haven't slept in days," Charlie stated getting over his initial shock.

"I haven't. I've been working on the case," Colby stated simply. Charlie sighed to himself.

"Why," he asked. Colby looked at him in surprise and stared into his eyes for a long time. Charlie squirmed under his stare, feeling like the room had all of a sudden gotten hot.

"Because we have proof now that you are target and I'm not going to let the bastard get you," Colby stated standing up out of his chair. Charlie stared at him and blushed. He didn't need to blush, he was man. He looked Colby dead in the eye and flushed and turned his head away. How Brittany could look someone dead in the eye but he couldn't.

"I don't want you to kill yourself over it," he stated simply to embarrassed, he heard Colby laugh and his head immediately snapped up and met him eye to eye.

"I'm not going to kill myself over it Charlie. I want you to be safe, and so does everyone else on the team," Charlie could tell that their was something wrong with that sentence, but he kept quite for now. Charlie looked at Colby long and hard before taking in a deep breathe.

"Umm Colby could you do me a favor and tell Don I'm sorry," Charlie spat out lamely. He looked up at Colby and could see anger clearly evident in his eyes.

"Fine," Colby answered sitting back down and typing something on the computer again. Charlie looked at him for a moment before turning around to leave. He felt terrible; he made Colby angry and didn't know why that bothered him so much. He glanced back and saw that Colby had left. He sighed again, why did he have to ruin everything? He walked slowly back to the elevator and pushed the button. He sighed maybe he was just a bother, maybe the team didn't really want him hanging out there anymore. He sighed and heard the door open.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from behind. He was shocked to be confronted with deep brown eyes.

"Oh hey Brittany," Charlie said. He stared at her confused face, and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. "I thought you were going to see your team," he asked her.

"That's what I thought," she replied tiredly. Charlie waited for her to explain her answer but when she gave none he sighed and smiled a little.

"What happened," he asked her. This was good. He needed to forget about what happened with Don and Colby. He just needed to step away from it for awhile and clear his head. He looked at her and her eyes were locked with his.

"Okay so when I got hear yesterday at one fifteen in the morning last night I met my," Charlie nodded listening very intently, "So I come back here and I forget what floor they were one, so now I'm running through this building trying to find them," She finished in a huff. Charlie couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Why don't you ask where they are," he inquired some of his insight, she gave him this really hard look before he remembered, "That's right you don't remember the names," he finished up lamely.

"It's not my fault. It was so late last night I thought it was a dream," Charlie stared at her, wondering if someone could be so care free. He just couldn't believe that she was a cop; she seemed too soft to childish. She looked at him funny before smiling out right, "Hey do you think you can help me," she asked pleadingly.

"Well I could run an analysis on what floor they could be on. If you me how many people and weight. With that I could come up with an equation-"he was caught off by the noise of the elevator and he smiled.

"This is my stop, but before you disappear let me tell you something," she motioned for me to lean over so she whisper it in my ear, like it was a secret. "You're weird, but cool," she stated before pushing him lightly in the elevator right before the elevator doors closed. He smiled, him weird, I guess she didn't check her personality. I mean who talks to a random stranger in the elevator. He laughed out right this time, forgetting his fight with Don and his awkward silence with Colby. That woman was a strange one indeed, but her precise timing with the elevator doors got him thinking if she knew some math, but knowing the little he knew about her he guessed she just saw the doors. He looked at the time and noticed he had half an hour to get back to CalSi. He wondered where Don was. He had to be in the building. He heard the noise of the elevator and swiftly got out and stalked to his car. He looked back at the building and thought that somewhere a grown woman was wondering around lost. He laughed again and got into his car. He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot driving towards CalSi. He bobbed his head to the tune of the music, his head for the first time empty of thoughts and numbers. He smiled he had never been this relaxed since he had gotten out of high school. He looked ahead and spotted his college building his car easing into his parking space.

He quickly got out of his car and head towards his office, knowing full well that Jack was waiting in his office. He turned the corner and saw the blonde haired man waiting outside their office with a small smile on his face.

"Good Morning Charlie," Jack started off patting him on the back. "You made it just in time, the bells are about to ring," Jack stated pushing him into his classroom. Charlie glanced around the room noticing that all his students were.

"Good Morning class. I would like to introduce my new assistant," he started gesturing for Jack to come in. All the students turned their heads in excitement except for Brian, his smartest student. He looked at him worriedly and reminded to talk to him after class. His thoughts wondered back to Don, hoping that he got his apology message. He looked at Jack introducing himself to the students and he couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed to connect perfectly with kids. He saw that the introduction was finished and started his first lecture with his new assistant, and it was the best lecture he gave. The students were interacting with him and talking to Jack, all except Brian. The bell rung and the students started packing their things to go to break. "Umm Brian could you stay back for a minute," Charlie told him. The look he received from Brian was terrifying, It showed complete fear and anger. Charlie gave motioned for him to sit down before leaning on his desk. "Now Brian I'm worried about you. You seem kind of out of it," Charlie stated simply. Brian cast a fearful glance at Jack before he turned back to him.

"Nothing I'm just a little sick," with that said Brian rushed out of his classroom. Charlie wanted to go after him but his phone went off. He turned around missing the cold calculating eyes that were following Brian's every move.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for not updating faster

I am so sorry for not updating faster!! I have just had a little writers block and I just entered High School! I mean I am Sorry! Anyway reviews are still so wanted and what you want to happen in the story I will put in their! I just really want to put other peoples ideas in the story! I think it will make it flow! You know teamwork!

Jack stared lazily at the kid that had just left the room, his alert system on low. He saw the look the kid passed at him and just suspected hate for being on top of the professor when they were in the hallyway. Thinking of his love he turned and saw his love on the phone looking distressed and angry.

"I told you-," There was a pause in what his love was trying to get through. Jack's anger spiked tenfold. When his love was trying to say something then people should be all ears. "But, Don, I said sorry," Don! He should have known that ungrateful brother would have been behind this. He stared at the phone wishing he could hear what that man was saying to his love. "I know but-"He was cut off again and this time his love seemed like tears were going to spill out of his loves God given eyes. Jack stared at his love in a mix of worry and pleasure. He couldn't help it; the look that he saw was so enticing. His sad crushed eyes, that beautiful water welling up inside those enchanting dark brown eyes. His back towards him Jack's eyes trailed down his figure and sighed in content. Jack heard the shut of the phone and cursed his desires for making him miss one of his phone conversations. "Umm Jack," He heard his name on his lovers lips. He looked directly at his love and saw him smiling a light smile, and he couldn't help smile back.

"Yes M- Charlie," He caught himself. This moment was messing with his mind, but that was okay they will have many moments like this one. He looked at his love again and noticed him blushing. That sweet red hue that painted itself on his lover's lips was enticing.

"My brother Don wants me to come to his job," His love started. He growled that man wanted his Charlie, and he hated him for it. His loves brother didn't have a clue what power he had over his love, and it killed him to see him use it badly. "And he wants you there," His love finished looking at his feet. Jack nearly jumped out of his seat for joy. No doubt they were working on his case, and wanted protection for them. This could give him the opportunity to see how far away they were.

"Oh… um let me get my jacket," Jack said composing himself. He turned away to hide his smile and laughed evilly to himself. Finally to know where his loves brother works, to know that they have no chance of ever finding him, he looked back at his love who was currently searching for something and sighed happily. Just you wait; he thought I will show you how evil those friends of yours are. He gathered his things and followed his love out the door. God couldn't have planned this perfectly he thought while entering his car and pulling out of the driveway. He knew that God thought that their love was pure, that was why he was making everything so perfect.

Jack sighed blissfully while following his love thinking back to the day where they had first met. His love probably doesn't remember him, but he would jog his memory, he always did. Jack looked at the sky and yelled thank you. He never really believed in God or Heaven until his love came along. That was when his life thrust him into the life of belief that all good things will come. Jack nearly cried when had gotten the job, he knew God was agreeing with him, and knew that he was trying everything in his power to make it work; Jack just needed to finish it. They pulled into a building that Jack suspected to be the FBI headquarters and could barely contain his excitement.

"You ready," His love whispered, I nodded following him into the building, analyzing every corner, even when we entered the elevator. Jack stared at the floor numbers, forty floors, which one could they be on? Jack's thought were interrupted by his loves laughter.

"What is funny Charlie," Jack asked, a little annoyed that he wasn't the one to cause laughter.

"Oh, I'm just thinking back to the time when I met this really weird FBI Agent on the elevator," His love summarized, Competition he thought suddenly, his thoughts going into overdrive. "She couldn't find her team," His love started up again, "I guess she came from another unit, because when she got here she couldn't remember what they looked like or what their names were," His love finished up laughing. Jack found himself laughing against his will. The situation was funny and the event that his love would fall in love with a women a like that was rare, hmmm maybe she could be one of the friends that he let Charlie stay in contact with he thought.

"She sounds very forgetful," Jack said in between laughs. His love laughed out right this time, and Jack grinned happily knowing that it was him to cause that laughter. He stared into his loves mouth and wished that he could tasted him, he wished that he could let his love know how it feels to have a penis swirling into his mouth. Jack wanted to cum into that mouth, feel his hot cavern surrounding him. The elevator stopping was what stopped his thoughts.

"We're here," His love said timidly. Jack smiled widely before exiting the elevator.

"Hey," A woman yelled from in front of them. He winced at the volume before taking in her appearance. He heard his love laugh.

"Brittany, did you find your team," His love asked her, so this must be the forgetful girl.

"Yeah, and when I found them they were so mad which got me mad, now we are all mad at each other," She finished in an exaggerated sigh. His love looked at him before blushing madly and turning to look at Brittany.

"Oh this is my assistant Jack," His love said. Jack stared at her eyes before reaching out his hand in a handshake.

"Hey Jack, you must be Charlie's boyfriend," She asked bluntly. He smiled to himself; yeah his love was going to keep in touch with her.

"No," he reluctantly denied.

"Oh, well you guys came out of the elevator all sweaty and flustered what am I supposed to think," She said finished winking before turning around and leaving the conversation.

"Does she usually leave the conversation unfinished like that," He asked his love, who was still blushing over what Brittany had said. Jack had instantly decided that he liked her, and they were going to have to become good friends in the future.

"I'm not sure, but she usually leaves conversations." He heard someone answer his question. Jack turned his head and stared into black smoldering eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I just started up a pole for what characters you wanted to get together in the story other then CharliexColby!

And I have got some pretty surprising things

Most of my vote's people want CharliexJack together and I'm sorry but the couple with the most votes will be a couple!!

I even have some for DonxBrittany pretty weird but I can make it work

So for all you CharliexColby fans Vote because Charlie is about to belong to Jack!!


	15. Chapter 15

Don tapped his foot angrily staring at his watch. It has been thirty minutes sense Agent Griffin was supposed to arrive and she has come up short to his expectations. He stared Frustrated at the elevator, and he heard a soft ding. What he saw made his anger flare even more. There was Agent Griffin laughing and talking with some other man from another unit. He glanced back at his team and saw their confused looks, and stalked forward to where she was standing. "Agent Griffin," Don started out politely, trying to keep his anger in check. Agent Griffin looked at him confusedly before replying to his statement.

"Who are you," She asked innocently tilting her head to the side. Don could feel his left eye twitch and clenched his fist in and out, trying to keep the peace between them as long as possible.

"Remember we met yesterday," He grinded out with much force. Agent Griffin drew a sigh of relief and stared at him sweetly.

"Thank you Jesus," she exaggerated out in a sigh, "I thought it was a dream," She laughed out. "I mean you should have seen me! I was running around this whole building looking for you guys," Agent Griffin finished up leaning on the closet wall.

"Obviously not hard enough," He hissed out under his breathe. For the first time Don saw something other then child like happiness or uncaring ness in her eyes, no he saw anger intense anger residing into those deep black pools.

"Hey, don't me mad at me!" she hissed back, "I have been trying really hard to get my butt over hear, and I'm tired and hungry and I don't want any crap from you, _captain_," Agent Griffin sneered the last part out. She had a fiery temper he would give her that, but no one yells at him especially sense he is her commanding officer.

"Don't do it again. We have already wasted precious time because of you, now make up for it," Don nearly yelled, turning around and storming into the work room. He heard a huff and some incoherent words and smiled to himself.

"So do we have any leads," Colby asked him after following him into the work room. Don stared at the file in his hand, his mind going back to the conversation he had shared with his brother a couple of minutes before _Agent Griffin_ arrived. Just thinking of her made his blood boil and his veins pulse. "Well," Colby demanded ruining his angry ranting.

"Yeah, we found something, but it is a little unusual, so I asked Charlie to come and take a look at it," Don finished closing his eyes when he saw Colby's eyes flash red with rage.

"You're going to have Charlie help out with the case," Colby nearly screamed.

"Colby he needs to be informed on what is happening even if he is a target, and with his help this case can go by much quicker," Don said trying to reason with him.

"You're supposed to be keeping him out of danger, not putting him in the middle of it," Colby said his voice lowering. Don sighed to himself and brought his hand up to grip his forehead. Today has just been too hectic for him and we would just like to see the sun set.

"I know, I know but you know this has to be done," Don said patting Colby on the back.

"I know it just sucks that I have to see him endangering his life like this Don, it tears me apart. To see someone I-," Colby started but was interrupted by David opening up the door.

"Hey if you're not finished, Brittany is talking to your brother. I think they know each other," David said before closing the door and walking to where Agent Griffin was chatting with my brother. His irritation came back ten fold, his problems seemed to be coming from her all the time. She always seemed to interrupt the conversations he was having, like this one with Colby. Don rushed out the room, forgetting the mini confession that Colby had said.

His mind went blank when he saw his brother standing next to a strange man that seemed a little to close to his brother for comfort. He glowered when the man turned to his brother and said something making his brother crack a smile. His feet quickened in pace to where he was in hearing range of there conversation, right when Agent Griffin had left.

"Does she usually leave the conversation unfinished like that," he heard the mystery man say and Don Felt compelled to his answer his question.

"I'm not sure, but she usually leaves conversations." He answered back lamely, he gasped when his black eyes came into contact with harsh cold green ones. Don knew something was off with this man immediately. He glanced at his brother and noticed that his brother was looking at him and shock and confusion.

"Oh, Don this is my new assistant Jack," Charlie said pointing his finger in the mans direction. _Jack_ smiled at him and reached out his hand in a friendly gesture, but Don knew better then to play this game naively. He saw that undertone in Jack's eyes, the emotion of pure hate.

"Hello Jack, I'm Don Charlie's brother," He replied with a forced smile planted on his face.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Jack answered back, and Don could tell neither of them was thrilled to see each other.

"Ummm... Don I didn't know you knew Brittany," Charlie stated confusedly. Don's temper flared at the name and turned his head facing Agent Griffin's direction. He glared at her, and she promptly stuck her tongue out and waved goodbye in what she thought was a mean fashion. He chuckled.

"Yeah, she is a transfer from Atlanta Police Department. She was sent here to help us on the case, but she is doing horribly. She was extremely late today, and her mind is always occupied with God knows what. She just doesn't know what she is doing," He finished, surprised those words left his mouth. Just every time he thought of Agent Griffin something would just tick. "How do you know her," Don questioned. He saw smile creep itself on Charlie's.

"I met her on the elevator, she couldn't find her team so she was running everywhere, lets just say we had an interesting conversation," Charlie answered lightly. Don glowered, that women now had Charlie off focus, she was too much fun with the job and it killed him to see his team rolling right into what she was doing.

"Hey slow pokes lets go," Agent Griffin yelled from behind him and he sighed with barely concealed contempt.

"Hold on just let me talk to my brother," He fished out, a scowl painting itself on his face. Don noticed her shocked face, and couldn't help but wonder what she could be thinking.

"You guys are related," She summed up her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, didn't Charlie tell you his last name," Don questioned her, his attention fully on her now. Agent Griffin snapped her fingers,

"Yeah, Oh my gosh that is why your last name sounded so familiar," Agent Griffin shouted her eyes sparkling with excitement and glee.

"Yes," Don heard his brother spit out a smile was on his face to, "I didn't get to ask you this but how have you been," Don saw her face transform and she glared intensely at Don before muttering butt hole and stalking to talk to Megan. "What happened," Charlie questioned.

"Nothing, now he is the assistant I asked you to bring," Don chocked out letting his eyes roam over the man.

"Yes, he is," Charlie hastily replied.

"If you don't mind me asking why do want me hear," _Jack_ asked. Don stared heatedly at him for a moment before turning around and walking towards where everybody else was.

"You will figure it out," was all he was willing to say


	16. Chapter 16

I WANT TO THANK LIL G FOR GETTING ME OUT THIS SLUMP! I RELIAZED THE STORY WAS GOING NO WHERE WITH LIL G'S HELP AND I THANK THAT PERSON! WELL THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF RUSHED SO IT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST CHAPTER YOU HAVE READ FROM ME! BUT FOR NOW I HAD A REQUEST TO MAKE IT MORE ANGST SO THAT IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PEACE

Jack was angry. Don had invited him to his job for some important meeting and made him sit out of the room. His anger was at a boiling point especially since he could see some of the snapshots on the television screen, and he knew they were close. He couldn't confirm it, but he knew that they knew that his love was probably a target. Jack clenched his teeth this was not in the plan, he had developed, and his eyes frantically searched for a clock and noted that it had been nearly an hour since they had arrived. Jack sighed deeply and hit the opposite wall with his fist. He needed to calm down, he needed to control himself. Jack stared at the clock again time seemed to stop when entering this place.

"Hey Jack," He heard the beautiful voice of his love whisper to him. "I'm sorry to make you wait Don said we could go now," His love finished. Jack looked at his love up and down, and saw the questioning look he was sending his way, something was said.

"It is alright, since you drove me here are you going to take me home," Jack asked his eyes lighting up when his love frowned.

"Ummm... if its okay with you I need to stop by house, Oh and I'm sorry about Don I can't believe he invited you here and he didn't even let you listen to the meeting" Jack nearly jumped for joy when he heard the part about going to his loves house, since his plan had hit a slight bump things were going to have to go much faster then expected, he nodded his head and followed his love out the door and into his car.

"Its okay Charlie, anything else wrong you seemed troubled when you came out of the meeting," Rethinking his plan, to further action, if one more week was to long then three more days would have to do. He stared at his love from the passenger seat.

"You know what Jack and I can't believe I'm telling you this, but my brother wants me under protection tomorrow," His love hissed out and angry scowl plastered on his face. "I mean he is thinking of having bodyguards around me everyday until the killer is caught," His love sneered out of the corner of his mouth. Jack became frantic, tomorrow that set his plan to today, and he rethought the plan again and noted that this was going to have to be done very carefully.

"Charlie I don't want to intrude on anyone in your house," Jack slyly said staring at his love with hope.

"Oh no its no problem, my dad is out with his girlfriend, so you wont be intruding," His love answered with a smile on his face. Jack nearly got on his knees and said thank you to God right then and there, but he knew there would be more time for that later. His love pulled into the neighbor and suddenly the car was driving to slow, the houses seemed too spaced out. Jack barely noticed when his love told him to get out of the car; his agonizing mental frustration must have kept him occupied for the long wait. When he stepped out his love car and entered his house he nearly thought he was in heaven, he loved his love smell it littered the hallway. He looked around the house and noted that his love left the door open

"Charlie you left the door open," Jack stated slowly and quietly shutting the door behind him.

"I know, we are just going to be a minute," His love answered back. Jack could hear his love already walking back his way, and he groaned in pleasure when his pants got tighter.

"Jack I thought you said-"was all his love got out before Jack slammed their bodies together against the door frame. "Jack what are-," his love was silenced with a long and lustful kiss. Jack moaned on his love mouth, the taste of those subtle pink lips was just what he thought they be, a mix of strawberry and sugar, beautiful. He slowly dragged his hands down his loves body covering every inch. He heard a moan from his love and smiled.

"I knew you loved me," he whispered out against his loves neck, his hands roaming around until they found their prize.

"G-g-g-et off me," his love whimpered out. He chuckled and cuffed a handful of his loves balls in his hands fondling them.

"Now my love this isn't going to hurt," he whispered before slamming his love heads against the door frame hard. He heard the sound of his loves head hitting the door and moaned in pleasure. His love slumped down to the floor, obviously unconscious from the force of the impact; he gently wrapped his arms around his love waist lingering at the feel of his balls. "Beautiful," he whispered be gripping them again, he twirled each one of the organs in his hand in a playful manor. Jack stared at the little bit of clothing that was separating him from his goal and sighed silently. He had to be patient, he already had the stuff he needed to make love to his love in the perfect way, and it would just ruin the fun if he got a peek. He stared down at his love again, and looked around the house finding a picture that caught his attention.

He smirked before stalking over there and pulling out a sharpie, his smile became more sinister as the words he wrote finally hit home. "This isn't enough," he hissed out staring at the phone. He laughed looking at the list of telephone numbers stacked on the opposite wall, finding the number he was searching for he called the number already playing out the conversation.

"Hello," A manly voice said impatiently on the other line.

"Hello," Jack replied his eyes gleaming with insanity. "I just want you to know I found perfection," He answered before closing the line shut. He walked back to his loves side, laying a kiss on his perfect non-moving lips. He sighed contently before picking his love up in one motion and running out the door. Already imagining how frantic Agent Eppes must be.


	17. Chapter 17

**"Breaking News! Professor Charlie Eppes, beloved teacher and famous mathematician was reported missing two days ago. When the agents that were handling this case were asked who could do such a thing we came up with no answer, causing us to believe there are no suspects. But people have reason to believe that this is the same brown haired killer as before. We don't know why he would target Professor Eppes but we do know this the whole city is mourning just as bad as the family. So if you have any information on this man or have seen him please contact the FBI, we-"**

Brian cut off the television with a blank stare. No, it wasn't supposed to happen like this, the professor was supposed to turn up dead not missing. What makes him so different? Brian looked at his poster of his professor and cringed. "Don't look at me like that," he shouted his eyes wide and frantic. "Can't you understand what I had to do? Why can't you understand it?" Brian shouted again gripping the side of head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he whispered, "You weren't supposed to go missing," he said slowly getting up off of his bed. "You were supposed to be dead," he whispered huskily heading towards the phone, "My guilt was going to vanish," he continued stopping in front of the phone, "Just like you were," he finished. He picked up the phone tears streaming down his face, his eyes wide and insane with guilt and self hate.

"Hello this is 9-1-1 what is you emergency,"

**Whathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathapp**

Don looked at the photo sitting on the table near the front door and winced, this couldn't be happening. He read the words over and over in his head and sighed brokenly. How could this happen, his home was never supposed to become a crime scene.

"Don, Brittany just came up with something," Colby shouted from his living room, a spark of hope surged through him. Brittany seemed to connect things that couldn't be possibly and as Megan said she never got emotionally involved.

She was still her clumsy forgetful self, but for some reason it calmed him down.

"What do you have," He asked walking over to the living room.

"Okay just listen to what I have to say," Brittany said giving us a glare, Don nodded anything to get his brother back. "This wasn't planned, and by that I mean something went wrong. We already know that the killer stalks his victims before killing them and making them disappear. I mean the killer just makes it seem like they were never there, like they left the country or something, but this, this is strange. The door was left open there was sign of a struggle, no this wasn't planned. Something must have threatened to take his chances with Charlie or whatever, but whatever it was he needed to act now. So there are two questions what could stop the killers Mo in a flash and who was last seen with Charlie," Brittany asked giving them all a knowing gaze.

Him, that man had my brother, he knew he should have never let him walk out of the FBI station so clearly, but why would it change so fast.

"The bodyguards," Don whispered out clenching his fist, "It makes perfect sense. That day we told Charlie that he was getting bodyguards he must have told Jack about it, and that was what had probably changed," He growled the last part out.

"The question is where they are," David asked looking at Don and Colby's hurt expressions.

"Jack," Colby hissed out his eyes furious and his fist clenched to his sides.

**Whathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathapp**

Charlie stared at the body lying on top of him, naked and sweaty. Bile rose up in his mouth and he couldn't help but force down a shudder. The past days have been horrible and he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. All the rape and humiliation was just too much. He looked at Jacks body and sighed, to himself trying to find a way out of the handcuffs, he couldn't stand it anymore. To be penetrated like some whore over and over again each time different and pleasurable against his will, he couldn't stand it he wanted it to stop.

"My love what are you doing," Jack asked staring at him with hunger and lustful eyes; he turned his head away and stared at the wall anything but him.

"Stop," was the only broken word he could force out before Jack got up and went to go get his tools.

**Whathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathapp**

Jack stared at his love his mind racing with new ideas to do for today, he couldn't wait to see Charlie in one of the outfits he had bought. Yeah, that's what they'll try today his greatest fantasy, he couldn't wait. Jack licked his lips in anticipation, and slowly got off the bed, staring at his loves turned face, he loved it. The structure, the flawless skin everything, he couldn't wait. He walked over to his dresser and scanned his eyes over some of the supplies he had, pulling out a couple of needed things. He saw something in the corner of the dresser that made his eyes light up with excitement. He pulled out the device, no need to never remember his most beautiful fantasy.

**Whathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathapp**

Colby stayed back with Don when the investigation team left for the door, he was putting all he could into this case, anything to get Charlie back. Why hadn't they seen it before? He knew there was a connection he was just to clouded by anger to see it. To see all the clues that Brittany had seen. He growled and slammed his fist on the wall, his eyes in angry squints.

"I want him back to," He heard Don state from behind him and he could only nod in agreement, If he wasn't the one to save Charlie then by God he was going to put that lunatic in jail.

"I know, I do to," Colby grinded out his anger rising, fear lacing itself around his heart.

"I want that bastard dead," Don said back punching the wall next to him. Colby glowered again slamming his fist against the wall to, his mind coming up with all sorts of ways to kill that man.

"I do to," He said finally, before heading out of the house. He looked at the picture sitting on the table and glowered again. A picture of Charlie standing in front of Calsci with a huge beautiful smile on his face was lying gracefully on the table, but what caught his attention was the big black circle around his head and the words** My Perfection** written above it.

**Whathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathapp**

_**I DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING NEW! NOW BEFORE I TELL YOU I AM GOING TO GO BACK TWO DAYS FROM NOW! TO FILL YOU GUYS IN! I MEAN YOU DESERVE IT! NOW IM NOT POSITIVE IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT BUT I THOUGHT IT TURNED OUT OKAY! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER BUT YOU KNOW SCHOOL! I KNOW I HATE IT TO! BUT ANYWAY SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I MEAN REALLY BIG! IM TALKING ABOUT MAJOR TWIST AND TURNS HERE! SO YOU KNOW KEEP READING OR NOT! BUT PLEASE REVIEW**_


	18. Chapter 18

Jack set up the tape recorded in front of their bed, his eyes roaming over his loves form. He knew this was going to be more exciting with the recorded in view, he loved it. He looked down at his love and sighed dreamily before pulling out some more items, and stalked towards the bed. "Love," he whispered out causing his love to face him. The frightened look the covered the brown orbs were enticing, he couldn't stand it his love was to beautiful.

"What are doing," his love asked out brokenly, his eyes roaming over the instruments in his hands. Jack looked at him innocently before shifting on to the other side of his love so he could get a view of what was behind him. "No," A terrified replied slipped from his love lips. He looked at Jack with panic stricken eyes. "No, I won't let you do this," His love screamed thrashing around on the bed; he sighed when he saw the handcuffs open a new wound on his wrist and couldn't help but moan.

"Why are you so resistant, the other times you didn't mind being taped," Jack said huskily trailing and arm down his loves chest stopping when he reached a nipple.

"T-those were," he interrupted himself by moaning when Jack turned his nipple and started licking the other one.

"I knew you liked it," he said moving his hand to trail the chest until he reached his destination.

"Your sick," His love chocked out between pants and Jack scowled.

"I was going to be gentle with you, my love, but you leave me no choice," Jack summarized bringing out his newly discovered tool. A vibrator lay innocently in the palm of his hand, and Jack couldn't help but smile at the fear in his loves once again. "You ready for some fun," he asked. He leaned his head down near his loves manhood and slowly licked the tip with his tongue, while he jammed the vibrator into his loves entrance. A loud scream echoed the room from his love, and he moaned in pleasure. "Perfect," he breathed out before grabbing the remote, "Now beg for me," Jack said before turning it on high.

He saw his love shiver as the vibrator did its work, moans of forced pleasure and cries was all he heard. "S-s-stop," his love moaned out his face tinted pink and his brown locks painted to his head from sweet. "S-s-stop," His love pleaded again and Jack smiled.

"No, not until you beg for me, want me, not until you cry out for me," Jack said teasingly wrapping his hand around his organ and giving it a long yet gentle squeeze, he smiled when his love gasped.

"Y-y-you're sick," he muttered out. A loud slapping sound coursed through the room, and Jack felt oddly exhilarated.

"Well professor I didn't know you liked it like that," he stated setting the remote down and heading for his dresser. "I have just what you need," he said pulling out a whip, a blind fold, and a gag. He saw the expression of pure pleasure on his love face and smiled. "Let's do it," he said walking over to the bed and tying the blindfold over his eyes. Jack already missed those brown expressive eyes, but this was what his lover wanted.

"S-s-stop it. P-p-p-please," He gasped out. Jack looked at his loves form. His face was tinted pink his body covered in sweet, his own cum covering the bottom half of his body, he loved his creation.

"No," he replied before slipping the gag into his loves mouth. Jack looked at the black leather whip in his hand and smiled ruefully. He picked up the whip, the odd sense of power coursing through his veins. This felt great, he was on top. He controlled everything from this point on. He was the king, he was the God, he was the person no one refused. He slammed the whip down on his loves body and screamed with his love. His over excited scream overpowering his loves painful one. "You like," Jack shouted again bringing down the whip again.

"You love it don't you,"

_Whip_

"You like the searing hot pain,"

_Whip_

"All this time, you've been saying,"

_Whip_

"NO **screaming,"**

_Whip_

"That I'm sick,"

_Whip_

"That I'm just a rapist,"

_Whip_

"When in reality,"

_Whip_

"You were waiting for this,"

_Whip_

"Moment right here,'

_Whip_

"I knew you loved me,"

Jack stared at his loves body and groaned at the sight. His love was covered in blood. His chest had been ripped to shreds from the whip and he looked beautiful, Jack noticed that his love had stopped screaming. He undid the blindfold and removed the gag. His loves eyes were soulless, just like a doll, he was beautiful, broken. Jack noticed his loves mouth moving yet no words were escaping, the pleasure was probably too much.

He saw the blindfold covered with tears stains and threw it on the floor he wasn't done yet. "We aren't done," He said sadistically kissing him softly on the lips, he loved the taste of his love. "I still need to get my prize." He trailed is hands down his loves bloody body and carefully removed the vibrator that was still continuing its job. He licked his lover's chest and happily drank up the blood, sighing in pleasure. "You don't mind me. I knew you were different, everyone ran when they found out I killed people, but you stayed. I knew you would accept me. I knew," Jack whispered to himself before plunging into his love. A loud scream of agony escaped his loves lips as the unprepared body received yet another beating. "Scream for me," Jack yelled back, punching his love, the feeling of power returning. "Scream for me," He yelled thrusting in harder and faster.

The yells of his love pleased him even more than the moan, he sighed in pleasure once again thrusting in and out. "My love-" Jack started staring into the eyes of his love. The broken eyes turned him on again. His love was just to perfect, he was going to keep him with him, forever. Life or death, they belonged together. He thrust inside him again finally feeling whole for the first time in his entire life. When he was inside his love everything was fine, everything was going his way, everything was heaven. He didn't need God with his love in his bed, he only needed these locked doors. "I love you," he stated thrusting inside his love. He heard a chocked sob escape from his love and sighed blissfully. The cries of happiness was all he needed, it was all he wanted. Nothing more.

"My love I-" Jack never got to finish his statement as the front door to his house was rammed open. He heard yells and footprints banging in his living room. He turned around panicked. He heard the bedroom door slam open and he stared right in the smoldering eyes of Don Eppes.

_**I'm not positive if this is a good chapter! SO please be harsh if its bad, because I can redo it! More detail anything! Okay Just let me know!**_

_**Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I updated!**

Brittany stared at the scene in front of her, her eyes glued to the bloody body of Charlie, she sighed. This was going to be a difficult one she thought glancing around the room hoping to find something valuable. She heard a snarl from behind her and sighed again Don. "Don," She started weakly only to be interrupted by another snarl, Colby she thought confusedly. "Look Don and… Colby don't go rampaging up to Jack and beating the crap out of him," She stated fully aware of the situation.

"What," Agent Don shouted and she sighed again, breaking them down to where they agreed with her was going to be easy, but getting rid of all the hate was going to tough, she liked a challenge.

"Look your revenge is not going to be satisfied here, and besides I think the attention needs to be on Charlie right now," Brittany summed up staring into enraged eyes.

"How," Don asked in a whisper, "How can you not feel anything," he asked staring her down in the eyes. An icy stab went through her heart and she looked back at Charlie, a broken doll lying in its own shattered pieces. The pieces piercing the skin of his shell of his former self as he watched himself slowly fade into nothing, a terrible sight. Yet Brittany could not gather the tears to spill over in her eyes, she could not fathom the hate to boil in her heart, no all she felt was nothing. Brittany turned her head back to Agent Don and Agent Colby and sighed again. It seemed this team was doing that to her.

"I don't know," she finished staring them both in the eye. Agent Don looked astounded, his face crumpling into a pile of self defeat. She sighed, "Go comfort your brother and you Agent Colby go comfort you lover," Brittany whispered out before walking fully into the bedroom. The lights were dim and the air was hot from a night of forced sex, interesting. She heard the cries of Jack screaming of their love for each and Brittany rolled her eyes. This is what she truly hated, the twisted way they somehow made their actions seem right, It didn't take that much to confuse to what you did sickening. She turned her head away from the scene to a police officer she had never seen before escorting Jack into the car, strange.

"Buddy," Don whispered out brokenly, and she walked over to the corner of the room, giving them some space. She scanned her eyes over the walls and noticed something glistening in the corner.

"Hey you," Brittany shouted to cop standing next to the door that lead into the bedroom. "Turn on the light," She finished staring intently on the glistening spot, the light illuminated the place and her eyes widen. A tiny camera sat innocently in the top corner of the room, bearing witness to all the acts that had violated Charlie. She gently picked up the camera and dropped it in the evidence bag, knowing full well that they were going to have to watch it tomorrow and she wasn't in the mood for home videos. She chuckled to herself home videos she was going to have to use that line again. Brittany pocketed the little camera and turned to look in other directions, finding several others exactly like it. "This is strange," Brittany muttered to herself.

"What is," David asked her coming up from behind. She turned and talk to him, but noticed Charlie was gone.

"Where did Charlie go," Brittany asked looking around the room, David gave her a strange look.

"Don and Colby rode with him in ambulance," David stated slowly, Brittany growled.

"Anyway this is completely strange," She muttered again out loud.

"What is," David asked again.

"Okay, well when you enter the house you notice that Jack still only has one lock on the door, and a duplicate key outside unless he forgot his original one," Brittany stated looking around the room.

"So," David asked following her.

"Well don't you think its strange for someone to kidnap someone and come straight home," She said heading into the living room, "You can tell he has been planning Charlie's capture for months, but to head right back home, would be suicide," Brittany said confusedly walking around the living room.

"That does make sense," David muttered staring at the television, "Plus there is no DVD, VHS, or computer so why was he taping his actions," David asked staring at Brittany.

"That's what I was thinking, there is something missing. Something big we are missing, but we are not seeing it." She muttered again. Brittany racked her brain for any possibility it might be and she came up blank. The first thing she was taught was to step back and look at all the puzzle pieces, so if she couldn't see all of them that means one of them was missing. It means there is someone or something unknown in the picture that we haven't located yet.

"What could we possibly be missing," David said fingering the rug looking for any sign, struggle.

"Think about it, he video records his moments with Charlie yet he doesn't' have anything to watch the tapes on, and mostly when rapist are caught in the act they go ballistic, but he was calm," She stated saying the last part slowly.

"What are you saying," David choked out and Brittany looked at the entrance to the house and walked over to it.

"I'm saying he went down to easily, to calmly, like he knew this was going to happen," Brittany finished a familiar feeling of dread rushing over her. This was killing her; she hated knowing something yet not something at the same time. She hated it. She looked at the spot where the police cruiser had driven off to, and sighed. There wasn't a maybe, if, or could be about it, something was going down, maybe she had been wrong about the deaths. Maybe they were killed for a reason, instead of the facial features maybe they had all known something, and maybe they were looking at the deaths in a wrong way. "You know when we got that anonymous tip," Brittany asked walking outside.

"Yeah about the death in Chicago," David said following behind her.

"That doesn't connect," Brittany whispered walking up beside other police officers.

"What doesn't connect, we have an eye witness saying it Jack who murdered all those people," David nearly yelled. Brittany looked back at the eerie house and shuddered.

"That's not what I'm saying, why would he kill them," Brittany asked.

"You said it yourself, he didn't like people walking around with Charlie's facial expression and smarts," David stated confusedly tilting his head to the side.

"What if I was wrong, I just thought about it, and it doesn't it add up," She inwardly cringed two puzzle pieces missing this was going to turn out to be a fun case after all. "Why would he kill people in Atlanta and Chicago, he couldn't have possibly known Charlie back then, and what if the people just happened to look like Charlie," She said realization striking her in the face.

"Now you're not making any sense," David said scratching the side of his face.

"I'm saying that a whole knew picture has been formed! I'm saying that maybe the deaths were unrelated, now don't get me wrong we have the right guy, but for the wrong reasons! What if the people that were killed new something they weren't supposed to." Brittany rattled on her eyes widening in excitement. "Don't you get it a new case has been formed, a mysterious case at that," She exclaimed happily.

"You're getting a little too excited about this," David said narrowing his eyes. Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not happy that people are getting killed I'm happy that we can put a man behind bars and rack a brains at the same time," She claimed staring at the policemen. "But something is still missing if I could just find out what it is," She muttered to herself. This was going to be challenging she new it, yet a thrill of joy ran up her when she thought of the struggle it would cause.

"I-I have a code 567. I-I-m up at 5th street suspect was armed and dangerous didn't know, he got away, shot twice," A policemen's labored voice come from the intercom.

"Unit 3 is on their way," The police replied, and Brittany smiled, the missing puzzle piece may have just been found.

**This was first time writing from Brittany's point of view! It was challenging and hard but I think it worked! I tried to add more of a plot then just a rape case! Anyway I think it was okay! But be harsh tell me if it was good or bad I could always redo it! ANY way HI! And Bye I might be updating more frequently **


	20. Chapter 20

A deep terrible blackness wrapped itself around Charlie's consciousness and hugged him tightly, making sure feeling was never felt, and it worked. The darkness had blocked out everything, no pain accompanied him here. He was in his own personal heaven. Maybe he had died, back when Jack had started his beatings, or maybe he had been dead and all that was a terrible nightmare. A nightmare he surely wished that was not true, that reality wanted to be funny and make him go through something terrible. He looked around the dark empty room and sighed, maybe this was a whole terrible nightmare, and maybe things will look better in the morning.

He walked slowly around the dark room his intentions set on finding a way out of the darkness and into the light, and fast. He walked endlessly, no door was felt. "Where am I," Charlie questioned looking around the room again, running numbers quickly into his head. A pounding sensation rammed through his skull, while Charlie gasped and fell to his knees.

"No, no Charlie, try getting out of here without math," A voice coming from all around him said manically. Charlie squinted his eyes his thoughts about math running widely inside him, setting his own brain on fire.

"Stop!" Charlie shouted, gripping his head tighter, tears threatening to run down his face. He couldn't stand the pain, or the emptiness of not knowing. His eyes lolled to the side and his hands fell limply to his side. "Why are you doing this," he asked brokenly feeling the pain increase as equations once again erupted into his brain.

"You need to get out of here without math, because then you wont be able to get over what happened to you," The voice hissed out warmly, an odd sense of anger swelled deep inside of Charlie, he glared at the darkness around him.

"I am over it!" Charlie shouted back, getting up on his feet, the voice stopped and Charlie smiled in a moment of triumph.

"You're over it," the voice hissed angrily, "Lets see about that," and the voice was gone, Charlie stood there for a second confusion coursing through him like blood, where did the voice go?

"Whatever," he whispered out turning around and walking forward again. This place seemed to peaceful right now, to content full. He walked silently thinking about how he had gotten here and where he was going. Variables seemed to be putting themselves in an already complicated equation. He looked around feeling almost every inch of the invisible wall, he sighed. If he kept walking odds were that a door knob would be found soon. "I wonder…" he trailed off walking slightly faster at the sight of light, a smile covered his face. He could get out of this place.

The white light was blinding, but caution had thrown itself out the window, he had finally been able to leave this dark void, he was already beginning to feel uneasy in the place. He walked into the blinding light his eyes squinting when they made contact with the sun. He closed his eyes for a second trying to get used to the light. When he opened up his eyes he found himself in his living room, everything normal, nothing had changed. "Dad," Charlie shouted running to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen Charlie," Alan shouted back, "Hey get Don and tell him dinner is ready," Charlie nearly shrieked for joy, so it had all been a dream after all. He practically ran upstairs, bursting into Don's room.

"Ah, Charlie so nice to see you," The voice of Jack met his ears, he shivered slightly and turned around to find Jack covered in blood, a cruel smile dancing on his face.

"What are you…" Charlie began but was cut off when Jack started laughing, his eyes cold with true sick twisted pleasure.

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you up while I killed little Don and Alan," Charlie's eyes widened as the words left Jacks mouth, an emotion unfamiliar running through him. "Now we can be together," Jack whispered running a hand down Charlie's face, "Just like you wanted," Jack said smashing their lips together. Charlie snapped out of his shock and pushed Jack off of him, his eyes glistening with anger.

"I never wanted you," He shouted glaring directly into the eyes of Jack.

"What do you mean, you told me you loved me," Jack said slowly advancing towards Charlie.

"I said no such thing! You raped me," Charlie declared backing up against the wall, his back fully pressed against it.

"You wanted it you pig, you wanted it, the pleasure I was giving you. You're filthy, declaring me of raping you when you wanted it in the process! When you moaned in pleasure under me, you're filthy! I took your innocence away from you and there were no objections," Jack shouted pressing himself fully on Charlie. Charlie glanced around the room rapidly, trying to find a place to escape. "You wanted it," Jack whispered huskily leaning forward and softly bringing their lips together.

Charlie's eyes widened when he found himself kissing Colby, laying fully down in a green meadow. "Charlie," Colby moaned into his mouth, Charlie blushed and kissed back, never feeling this happy in his entire life.

"Colby," He asked out in between a kiss, and Colby slowly brought his head up to look into the eyes of his lover, and a look of complete and utter disgust found its way on Colby's face.

"What is this," Colby shouted angrily standing up.

"What," Charlie answered back confusedly.

"What do mean 'what'! You're filthy! You've been used!" Colby shouted again glaring at Charlie. Charlie looked at his skin and nearly gagged at the sight. Lumps of brown and black covered his entire body, where he had been violated.

"I can explain," Charlie started but was cut off by the sound and feeling of a slap.

"You can't explain it! I can't love someone who has already been used! You whore we could have been happy together," Colby shouted again, and slapped him again. The pain of the slap barely covered the pain of the fist, that had collided with is chest.

"What not happy to see me," Jack whispered out huskily, and brought their lips in a bruising kiss. "Don't bother calling out for anyone, they want nothing to do with a used toy," Jack hissed out. Charlie felt his tears rolling down his face, and he nodded his head in agreement, he was filthy, used, no one would want anything to do with him, not even Colby. His heart nearly broke when he thought of Colby rejecting him, and he cried harder while Jack continued his mental onslaught. Life would be better without a filthy thing like him, without someone so weak and useless. His cries eventually stopped and his eyes became soulless staring blankly at the wall.

Blackness returned back to Charlie's main point of view and he recognized this as the place he had first started out before he entered that hell. He stared at the black walls, suddenly feeling strangely comforted by them.

"Are you over it," The voice asked quietly, and rage boiled in him.

"You did that to see if I was over it," He shouted clenching his fist, his teeth grinding against each other in an attempt to hold back more frustration.

"As you can see, you are far from over it," The voice answered back smoothly, "I will let you roam in here, for as long as it takes for you to get over your impending sadness," The voice finished.

"Stay," Charlie choked out.

"Yes away from human contact until you are ready to face them again, but if you wish to leave the door is right behind you," Charlie turned and stared at the door, and frowned slightly.

"What happens if I stay," He asked attentively.

"You will be awake in the outside world, but just a shell," the voice finished. Charlie stared at the door behind him, and sighed sadly.

"I want to stay," He whispered brokenly sitting down in the fetal position, the door behind him slowly faded away.

"If that is what you want," The voice said finally leaving Charlie. Charlie sighed happily going into the corner of his brain and pulling out any equation that might keep him occupied. A searing hot pain shot through him as he tried to acquire math to help him.

"Why," he shouted angrily, to the darkness, his face scrunched up in pain.

"You have to do this alone," was the only answer received from the voice and Charlie sighed sadly, thinking he picked the sighing habit from Brittany. This was terrible no math to take away his pain, he was left alone with his dreaded memories in the darkness of his soul.


End file.
